First Experiences
by Tinkiegrrl
Summary: Human touch outside of the violence of training and battle was always something Naruto found he had to get used to whenever he was exposed to a new form of it. No matter how insignificant it would be to any other person, it always sent some sort of rush through him, some strong swell of emotion that jolted through his system like an electric shock. LEMON


Author's note: This is my first and likely only fanfic. Mainly, I just wanted to experiment and see if I could write something remotely passible. Probably not so I haven't bothered to have the beta read or anything. If you think it's worthy of that, let me know and I'll look into it I guess? I'll apologize for the grammar and spelling in advance for now. Second, I'm growing tired of reading fanfics where it hurts the woman to loose her virginity. It does not if it's done right. There shouldn't be blood, there shouldn't be hymens tearing, etc.. I'll grant you this though. It doesn't go as smoothly as this story does either, but I'd like couples out there to at least _try_ for an enjoyable time for both. Third, why is waiting for marriage something this couple would need to do in order to maintain their innocence? They loved each other for a long time, even if Naruto didn't understand it until the genjutsu dream. So, yeah, I have them make love the first night back in Konoha after the moon mission. You can call it OOC if you like, but I disagree. I don't find anything dirty or shameful about the act. It's just another way to express love, and considering a ninja's line of work, why wait? I suppose Hinata could be OOC here, but she didn't faint during that kiss in the movie. As for Naruto, he was partially raised by Kakashi and Jiraya. He tries to peep on girls in the bath houses at 16. He's also grown up where he has never experienced human touch from someone who loved him. Many fanfics make a big thing of him being told he was loved for the first time by Hinata, but what about the rest? He learns by doing more then words, right?

Finally, I don't really know what a guy feels when making love, but since I delved into what Naruto may feel when being touched since everything was newer for him, I kind of focused on him. Tried to research a bit, but guys, if it's unrealistic, sorry. Maybe I'll write up something more focused on Hinata next if I ever have an urge to, but I doubt it because I always hate what I write. I wasn't even intending to post this one, but it's anonymous enough, so what the hell. Flame away!

Disclaimer: Who sues over not having this? Seriously. I want to know. Is this necessary? Anyway, I obviously don't own these characters. I would have something to sue _for_ if I did.

Human touch outside of the violence of training and battle was always something Naruto found he had to get used to whenever he was exposed to a new form of it. No matter how insignificant it would be to any other person, it always sent some sort of rush through him, some strong swell of emotion that jolted through his system like an electric shock. It affected him so much that he could give someone the date and time of day of each event. The first time he was patted on the back for a job well done, his first handshake, his first hug... Each memory was ingrained into his mind. They were catalogued there and refered to during those moments when he was feeling a little down, usually when he walked into his door to be greeted by his dark, empty apartment. Every touch would always be precious to him, and he would never be able to take such things for granted like most others could. He grew up without it.

He expected no different when he leaned down to kiss Hinata up in the moonlit sky for the first time. He braced himself for it, and prepared himself so he wouldn't stiffen up like he knew he did when such things caught him by surprise sometimes. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He couldn't have her thinking he didn't like it, when the reality was that he craved it. He didn't want to screw it up, or risk scaring her away, so he repeated a mantra in his head as he drew closer to her lips, _Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool..._ It was utterly worthless, because when his lips met hers it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

That electric jolt was magnified by a thousand. The intensity of it made his toes curl in his sandals, and he found himself clinging tightly to her as he was swept away by it. That only made things worse, or rather, better, because nothing of what he was feeling was bad, just overwhelming. His entire world in that instant became Hinata. The taste of her lips on his, the scent of her in his nose, the feel of her soft, warm, body against his... He was so caught up in her that he nearly caused her death when he failed to notice how fast they were falling from the sky. Thankfully, one of their teammates was more prepared for his reaction to this then _he_ was, and they wound up landing on one of Sai's ink birds rather then the ground below. Either that or it was luck, because when the jolt of landing brought him back to reality their entire group was already in the sky, ready to fly back to Konoha. He suspected the group respected Hinata too much too tease, though Sakura and Hanabi kept shooting them amused glances.

After they gave their reports to Kakashi (Naruto still refused to call him Lord Sixth), the group went their separate ways home. Naruto opted to walk Hinata and Hanabi back to their home, putting off the return to his own as he so often did. Besides, Hinata was still holding his hand and he was loathe to let it go. No one has ever just walked besides him, holding his hand before. It was another new experience, one he dreamt about as a child as he watched parents walk down the streets holding their children's hands. While Hinata certainly wasn't his mother (thank goodness) having his hand held by someone who loved him was as good as he imagined it would be. Too soon, they reached the gates to the Hyuuga Compound where Hanabi ran inside, no doubt eager to see her father. It worked out well. He didn't want to kiss Hinata goodnight with an audience.

"Well... Guess this is goodnight, huh?" He still held her hand, so he pulled her closer to him with it and focused his eyes on her pretty pink lips.

Hinata placed a hand on his chest, keeping him at a slight distance. "N-Not here. My... my father... He should be spoken to before he... he sees something."

Ah.. That's right. They were not alone. This was the Hyuuga Compound, filled with ninja who could see through walls. Naruto's face scrunched up a bit at the thought. He remembered how strict Hiashi seemed, though the man mellowed after Neji's death. "Speak to him... Whatcha mean? I mean, you're kinda the first girl I.. um... well, ya know..." He felt his cheeks heat up and he wondered how common that would get now. It almost never happened before this mission.

Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, and squeezed his hand a bit. She marveled at the red in his cheeks, wondering if her own bashfulness had somehow been transferred over to him. Her's had to have gone somewhere, because right now, she was nothing but content. Before she knew it, she was placing a hand behind his head and pulling him down for the kiss she just denied him a moment ago. It was short, chaste and sweet, but he gasped after it anyway and the sound sent a thrill through her. Sakura would call this reversal of roles karma, and Hinata felt a touch of guilt for not feeling guilty that she could do this to him.. "Don't worry. He likes you Naruto kun. He would merely wish to get to know you better if we are now... courting..." Maybe the roles weren't entirely reversed. She felt her cheeks redden now too, in light of her presumption.

Naruto licked his lips a bit, wanting to kiss her again because he wasn't expecting the one he just got and he felt like he didn't have enough of a chance to relish in it. Her hand was still on the back of his head, where she was idly scraping her nails against his scalp and he was enjoying that a great deal too. Since when did he become a puppy? If Kiba ever found out he'd never hear the end of it. He opened his mouth to reply to her, or maybe beg for another kiss. He did neither. Instead he just pulled her in for the kiss he wanted. A longer one, with open mouths to feel her moist heat. One that gave him the time to place his hands on that wonderful, curvy part of her waist and pull her flush against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, where logic still lived, a tiny voice warned him that he was asking for trouble doing this outside the gates of the Hyuuga Compound, but then those fingers of hers rubbed down his back, and her tongue rubbed against his, sending a _very_ pleasurable bolt down his body. When the kiss broke, he only held her tighter as his arms wrapped all the way around her and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. _I don't wanna go home alone tonight. I don't wanna let go._ Words came out of his mouth unfiltered, like they always did."Come home with me."

He felt Hinata's breath hitch in his arms, but he didn't dare look up from her neck to see her face. He grimaced a bit, realizing what that request sounded like, but this wasn't all about _sex._ He felt like having her in his arms was something _vital._ Like having someone to hold like this, someone who loved him, was something he needed. The thought of letting her go _now..._ It felt like being stabbed in the chest. He knew he'd have to at some point, but he needed her with him tonight at least, while he processed everything. He needed someone with him on many other nights in the past too, and never got it. _Just one night. Just this once. Don't let me be alone._ He wanted to tell her, wanted to reassure her that nothing had to happen tonight but he wasn't sure he was ready to be quite _that_ open yet, even if that meant she thought he was being a pervert. When Hinata finally replied, he let out a breath of air in relief. "O-okay. Lets... go to your place."

A ninja's life was often a short one, and so young ninja learned to _live it._ Naruto and Hinata were not exceptions, even if Naruto told himself nothing _needed_ to happen tonight. That nothing needed to happen didn't mean he would be against it if it _did_ happen. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, they were in each others arms kissing while they tried to kick their sandals off. At one point, Naruto tripped and fell into Hinata, pushing her back up against the wall, the jolt waking both of them from the lust filled cloud they entered as soon as both realized there were walls between them and the world. Naruto looked at Hinata's flushed face, taking note of how heavily she was breathing. "S-Sorry.. I ah... Look.. we don't... we don't need to do anything. I just.."

Hinata cut him off with a finger pressed against his mouth. "I know, but I.. I don't want to stop. D-Do you?"

In answer, Naruto leaned down and brushed his lips against hers with the lightest of touches. "No. Gods no." He pressed her further against the wall and swept his tongue back into her mouth. He didn't bother asking her what she knew. Probably everything with the all desperation he knew he was pouring into every kiss and touch. Stangely, he was okay with that.

"N-Naruto!" His name came out of her lips in a gasp when he moved on to her neck, and it made his already tight pants tighter. He throbbed and felt the urge to grind into her, making her gasp again. "The bed.. Not... not here. I.. I never did this before.."

The slight tinge if fear in her voice made him freeze still. He closed his eyes, and tried to reign himself in with his forehead resting against the cool wall over her shoulder. It felt so _hot_ in here all of a sudden. When he found his voice, he chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood. "Heh.. Neither have I, ya know? Guess that's why I'm getting a little carried away here.." He took a deep breath in, then stepped away from her. "Umm.. the bedroom is this way."

He held his hand out for her so he could lead the way, but she looked past it to the floor. "Do you need help with that Naruto?" He looked down and laughed out loud while his cheeks reddened. He still had a sandal on.

The moment of levity let Naruto regain control of himself, and he was able to take it slower when they got into the bedroom. His bed was unmade, and there was laundry on the floor but Hinata made no comment as they laid down together and let their hands explore each other and kissed slow and deep. Naruto found himself tasting each new portion of her alabaster skin as her clothing came off one by one. She was so different from himself. Soft where he was hard. Pale against his bronzed skin. Small to his large. He became hyper aware of each point they touched, and relished in the friction of all that skin to skin contact. Oh he _needed_ this. He didn't know he needed it until now, but he needed this like he needed air to breathe. His bare chest was soon pressing against her's as he laid heavily on top of her, seeking the most amount of skin on skin contact as possible and he ground his hips against her's, hoping to ease the throbbing erection. It was overwheming, yet not enough. He wanted _more._ He drifted a hand down to her hips, where they ran across the silk of her last piece of clothing, then looked up at her. "Hina..." She blushed prettily in the moonlight, but lifted her hips to let him push her panties down and off. As he tossed them somewhere behind him, he pulled his own boxers off, then quickly laid himself over her again, eager to feel her without any barriers between them.

She was nervous, he could tell, so he pushed away thoughts of the ache in his groin as he kissed her with all the love and appreciation for this night that he could offer. Running on instinct, his hand trailed a path down her curvy body until he felt the patch of hair at the apex of her thighs. He vaguely remembered hearing somewhere that when a girl was properly ready for it, it didn't hurt, even if she was a virgin. He was as new to this as she was, but he'd do his best. His hand dipped lower, and brushed against a button of flesh that had her bucking her hips and pushing against his exploring fingers. Smiling, he kissed his way down her neck, to her clavicles and then her breasts as his fingers continued to brush the area. "N-Naruto... ooohhh..." It was like music to his ears, and it encouraged further exploration when her back arched against him and her nails dug into his scalp. One of his fingers between her legs dipped lower, and dived into a clenching pool of liquid heat that made him grimace in near pain with want. She was so hot, tight and so very _wet._ His instincts were screaming at him to replace his finger with his aching erection, but the way she gripped so tightly against his finger stalled him. He would hurt her if she didn't loosen up a bit more.

After spending a good amount of time with her breasts, he kissed his way lower and lower, until his face was between her thighs and he could see where his fingers were and what they were doing. When he looked up, he could see Hinata covering her face, embarrassed as he looked at her most private area. "You're beautiful Hina.." he breathed, and then he lowered his lips to the piece of flesh that had her bucking a moment ago. A moan greeted the action, and her thighs tightened around him as he slipped a second finger into her entrance and thrust them in an effort to loosen her up. Gods, it was so _hot,_ making her writhe like that. His free hand drifted down to his erection so he could lightly pump it, hoping to take the edge off so he could do this for a little longer. The desperation he felt at his door had nothing on his desperation now as she bucked into his face and fingers and moaned his name like it was a mantra. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he abruptly stopped his ministrations.

"Naruto.. Please... I was so close..." All sense of shame and propriety in the Hyuuga heiress was gone now as she laid on the bed, legs spread, as desperate as he was. He looked down on her and took in the view for a moment, forcing himself to not to cum on the sight alone. He closed his eyes, and took a few calming breaths. _Think of Kakashi naked. Think of Jiraya naked. Think of everyone except for her._

It didn't work as he planned, because a moment later a soft, slender hand gripped him and stroked him, just as she saw him do to himself for a moment. "Gah! H-hinata... Wait.." Even as he said it, his hips bucked against her hand. He had to reach down and grip her wrist to stop her. "Wait... I don't.. don't wanna finish like that." He pushed her back down against the bed with a kiss, and tangled the fingers of both her hands up in his, preventing her doing anything that could set him off right now, which could be pretty much anything at this point. He closed his eyes to pull up mental pictures of every unsexy thing he could think of again, until he felt ready and released her hands. Opening his eyes, he looked down into hers. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Hinata smiled and cupped a whiskered cheek. "I've waited all my life to love you Naruto. I want this." She pulled him down for another kiss, and his erection brushed against that wet heat between her thighs. She could feel him start to press in, and she opened her legs wider to accomodate his hips. In one fluid thrust he was inside, and she dug her nails into back at the sound of his low groan. It was almost a growl, and it sent a pleasurable shiver through her that made her toes curl and her legs wrap around his hips. There was no pain. Instead she felt the muscles inside of herself twitch with the pleasure of stretching to accomodate his girth. Naruto prepared her well, and she felt a bit relieved. She heard many horror stories from her friends of overeager men who did not take their time with enough foreplay. She was lucky to have Naruto.

Nartuo fisted the bedsheets with the hands he was using to support his upper body as he tried to catch his breath. The feeling of being _inside_ her was unlike anything he imagined. He buried his face into the crook of her neck again and stilled himself, waiting for the overwhelming feelings to pass. A part of him never believed he would ever have this experience. Despite his confidence in everything else, he never believed he could have this with someone. He never believed anyone would allow him to _touch_ them the way Hinata allowed him, never mind be _inside_ them. It was both humbling and empowering. Combined with the intense physical pleasure he wondered how he was keeping it together. Just as he gathered enough wits about him to think about moving, he felt hers walls squeeze him and another groan escaped his lips. "Hinata..." He had so much to say, but only her name came out. When Hinata squirmed a bit below him, seeking friction, he slowly lifted his hips, and noted that the movement came with the sensation of sucking, adding to that liquid heat around him. "Oooh..." He moaned. he was not going to last long, but he didn't want this to end, so he set a slow, steady pace, trying not to send himself over the edge. At her whine and the buck of her hips, he moved from her shoulder and kissed her long and deep hoping to distract himself. He felt her tighten her limps all around him as he slowly began picking up the pace. The kiss broke with a gasp, both needing air, and from there they maintained eye contact as his felt the pressure in his groin build and he began to grunt with his efforts. "Gah... gah... oh _god..."_ He snaked a hand down between them and started fondling the bundle of nerves he found earlier, hoping to ensure she would climax with him as he felt himself tighten, ready to release. Finally, she closed her eyes and arched her back into him. Her walls around him pumped him as she screamed his name and he couldn't hold on anymore. His hips jerked on their own and he snapped, releasing inside of her with a yell of his own.

The two held on to each other as they came back down from the bliss they shared and tried to catch their breaths. he gripped her tightly, and rolled them to face each other, side by side, unwilling to remove himself from her just yet. Hinata looked at him with concern and stoked his cheek. "Naruto... are you okay?" She withdrew her hand from his face, showing him the moisture she gathered from it at his puzzled look. Tears.

He closed his eyes, and leaned in to take another short kiss from her. He was inside her still, but felt compelled to get closer anyway. "I'm okay Hinata. I'm.. just really, really happy, ya know?" He was sure there were better words to describe what he was feeling right now, but they weren't a part of his vocabulary. He pulled her in closer, and buried his nose into the top of her head. He would never get enough of how good she smelled. "You okay? Did it hurt at all?"

"No Naruto. It... it was beautiful..." Hinata kissed his chest, where her face was snuggled against. He smiled in contentment, glad and relieved to hear she enjoyed herself. He kissed the top of her head, and she shifted a bit to get more comfortable, making him moan a bit at friction when he fell out of her.

"Aww... it was nice there..." He half joked and half whined. He wanted more. He was pretty sure he could go again, but the exhaustion from the mission was finally starting to creep in too, and he could be content without it as well, as long as he got to hold her all night. Hinata yawned in answer, so he closed his eyes and started letting the need for sleep win. "Thank you Hinata.." He supposed he should talk with Hiashi sooner, rather then later, because now that he knew what he had been missing, he knew he couldn't live without it. He would marry her tomorrow if the man demanded it.


End file.
